


Us

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drugs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, oral rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had, for the most part, stopped demanding sex from Richard, instead he liked hitting on boys, outside of the body they shared. He’d become something of the school whore. No one looked at him twice except the stoners and the junkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

Richard was sixteen.

Jim had been around three years.

Jim had, for the most part, stopped demanding sex from Richard, instead he liked hitting on boys, outside of the body they shared. He’d become something of the school whore.  _No one_ looked at him twice except the stoners and the junkies.

Even straight boys could sleep with Richard Brook, the kid who’d killed Carl in secondary school, the kid who never looked up while at school, but was more than daring afterwards. The weird mix of anxious and outgoing. The kid with two faces.

And they had started to notice. That there were two of him. They didn’t have a name for the other one, but they knew how fucked up Richard was and he wished they didn’t.

He wanted to talk to Jim about it but just thinking about confronting him made his throat seize up and his lungs stop working.

—-

Jim had been out the night before. Richard hadn’t seen much, but he remembered needles and being tied and how it had hurt to be fucked by this boy but that only made Jim love it even more.

Richard had woken up at home in bed, feeling a bit off his head and wondering if the needle had been for him or for the other boy.

_His name was Sean._

Richard blinked and moved to stare at the ceiling. He winced, his arse was sore and his wrists felt like they might bleed if he moved. He kicked the duvet off his body and groaned, stumbling into the bathroom to survey the damage.

Bruises on his hips. A few cuts on his arms.

Needle mark in his inner arm.

“What did he give you?” Richard squeaked, running his fingers over the scab.

_Us._

“You.”

_Aphrodisiac and mild hallucinogen._

“Crack? LSD? What was it?”

_Wasn’t paying attention._

Richard sighed, splashing water in his face and turning on the shower, leaning against the wall as he waited.

“Was the needle clean at least?”

_Dunno._

“You could get get AIDs or something, you idiot.”

_We._

“You.”

Richard stepped under the water, wishing there was actual filth to wash away rather than just a smell and a bit of blood. He wanted to be able to see it going down the drain, see Jim washing off his skin and Richard taking back over.

_He was wearing a condom if that’s any help._

Richard groaned and fought the tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, not now. Please, not now.

“I don’t believe you,” he sobbed. “Please stop doing this to me.”

_Us._

“ME!” Richard screamed. “Stop doing this to me because  _you_  enjoy it! We’re different, Jim. _Different._ ”

He heard Jim laugh and sobbed, sinking to his knees, suddenly finding the pain pulsating in his stomach completely overwhelming.

_But we’re not, Richie. I don’t understand how you don’t realize this. I am you and you are me._

“Shut up.”

_Even better, you were here first, so you created me. How many times do I have to say this?_

“Shut up!”

_I won’t, not until you realize how similar we are._

“Go away. I don’t want to hear it.” Richard forced himself to his feet, squirting shampoo onto his hand and rubbing it into his hair.

Jim didn’t speak for a long time after that, and Richard had thought he might have finally gotten him to leave.

_I love you, you know that, but I still do._

Richard groaned and dug his nails into his still sudsy arm.

_And you don’t love me, I also know that._

“How can I? _Why_ would I?” Richard shouted, the half used bar of soap slipping from his hands, making him swear. He bent over to pick it up, nearly losing his balance in the shower.

It was starting to go cold.

_Because I’ve done so many good things for you._

“Such as?”

Richard finished rinsing the soap off his body and turned the water off, grabbing a towel from the floor and skittering back to bed, not bothering with clothes.

Fuck, he had school today. Maybe he’d skip but he knew he couldn’t. He’d skipped two days last week and he didn’t want anyone to get worried, the teachers already thought he was a druggie since Jim was with them so often.

_Got da to stop touching you._

Richard sighed and looked around for some clue as to what time it was.

The clock next to his bed said it was about six.

“That might not have been you,” Richard retorted.

_Like you’d be the one getting off on being raped._

“Shut up,” Richard moaned. “Will you get me through school?”

_No, you ungrateful little shit._

Richard sighed and curled up on his side. “Separate and get me breakfast?”

_Nope._

“Bastard.”

_You’re only insulting yourself._

Richard groaned again and forced himself into a sitting position. He left the towel on the bed and started pulling on clothes, thinking that he should probably treat and bandage some of the deeper cuts on his arms and definitely bandage up his wrists, but he didn’t want to.

He was too tired, he felt too sick.

“When did he drug you up?” Richard asked, wondering if the drugs were fully out of his system.

_Right after school. About three._

Richard thought. “I’m guessing it took about twelve hours to wear off, then?”

_Yup._

“Did you like it?”

_God yes._

“Why?”

_Why not?_

Richard was downstairs now, getting an apple from the fridge and forcing himself to eat it, though it made his stomach churn. He put another one in his bag and dug through the fridge looking for something edible.

He didn’t find anything.

“I mean, is it one of your screwed up kinks?”

_Yes._

“Oh.”

Richard paused to check in the living room and see if da was home (he was), before setting out, ignoring the ache and hating Jim for doing the to them.

—-

He stops once to vomit his lunch into someone’s lawn, almost ending up on the ground sobbing, but checking the time and not wanting to be late, forcing himself onward. He doesn’t want to be late.

—-

He sleeps through most of the morning, only waking up to switch classrooms when necessary. He doesn’t bother trying to eat at lunch, just hides in the locker room and hopes no one asks why he’s there.

But someone does.

Someone finds him sitting in one of the showers, one of the one’s with a curtain, and grins at him.

“Found you, you little slut,” the boy purred. He was a few years older than Richard, eighteen, probably. Off to uni next year. Or not, going by his bloodshot eyes, how he smelled like marijuana.

“Sean?” he asked just to make sure and the boy made a face and leaned forward, licking a disgusting stripe up Richard’s neck.

“You better remember my name,” he breathed, blowing air on the survival, making Richard squeak and squirm.

Sean lifted Richard by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“S-stop,” Richard said. “Stop, I’m not who I was yesterday, please.”

“Fuck, you were begging me for it. Chain me up, Sean. Fuck me, fill me, use me,  _Sean._ ” His voice was low, husky,  _arousing_ and Richard hated it. He wanted to curl up and disappear and never be touched by anyone ever again.

“You drugged me,” Richard squeaked. “Y-you… Jim!” Richard closed his eyes suddenly hunching his shoulders and crying out. “Come save me!”

_No._

The word was like someone had torn his heart out.

No. Jim, the one meant to protect, the reason he was in this situation, the one who’d gotten him out of things so much worse than this so many times before had said no.

“I bet you’re still stretched from last night,” Sean hissed and Richard whimpered.

_Play along._

“H-how?”

_Suck him off._

“Are you talking to yourself?” Sean laughed. “Fucker, still high of your tits aren’t you?”

“ _God,_ ” Richard moaned, reminding himself about how he wanted to be an actor, this was just practice. “Let me suck you off,  _please_.”

Sean dropped Richard onto the floor, water already soaking into the knees of his trousers. “Good little slut, you are.”

Richard moaned again, what he hoped was an erotic way, hating himself and wanting to make this all stop. He wasn’t a cheap whore, he wasn’t even getting paid for this. Sean thought he  _wanted_ it.

“Come on my face,” he panted, hands moving up to undo Sean’s zip, reaching in his pants to pull out his half hard cock. “In my mouth,  _please_.”

Sean groaned at the contact. Richard grimaced, tried to hide the face and tried not to gag as he leaned down and took Sean into his mouth.

_I’m still not taking over, my love._

Richard swallowed, tried to fight back the tears in his eyes and look happy that there was some strange boy’s prick in his mouth.

Sean was muttering under his breath, nothing important. “More, fuck,  _more_. Christ, how lovely you look, lips around my cock, you little whore.”

Sean’s accent was thick, it made his words sound even more disgusting and thick and horrible.

Richard cried then.

“Oh, you sweet little thing,” Sean cooed, wiping away a tear, Richard still bobbing his head on Sean’s cock. “Crying for me. Why i-is that?”

Richard pulled back enough to swallow and moan slightly before going back to work, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sean was coming a few minutes later, biting his hand to make sure he wasn’t too loud.

He just stood there, softening cock in Richard’s mouth for a moment. Richard pulled his mouth away, almost hoping Sean wouldn’t notice.

He didn’t seem to. He just tucked himself back into his pants and wandered out of the stall a look of calm bliss on his face.

Richard tried to stand up but he fell back, laying on the floor for a few seconds before the black spots behind his eyes took over his vision.

—-

He woke up in the Nothing. He felt dirty and used and hated it so much.

“Please don’t make me wake up,” Richard mumbled, knowing Jim was there. And hen he felt Jim’s hands on his face and neck, stroking and holding.

“Thank me,” Jim retorted, planting a firm kiss to Richard’s lips.

“For what?”

“For saving us.”

“Me.”

“Us.”

Richard let out a frustrated screech and turned on his side, curling up and hiding his face.

“Thank you, Jim,” he mumbled. “For saving me. From da and Carl and… And e-everyone else who has tried to hurt me.”

He heard Jim laugh.

“Us,” Jim said certainly.

Richard swallowed and took a gasping breath for air.

“Th-thank you for saving… F-for s-saving us.”


End file.
